


After Midnight

by faiczn



Series: Answer Me 2018 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dance Student Donghyuck, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Strangers to Lovers, background noren, music student mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faiczn/pseuds/faiczn
Summary: Mark’s eyes stopped at the boy next to him, with sun-kissed skin and long auburn hair. Lee Donghyuck, the dancer. The one who had a significant presence in the social media, who posted his idol dance covers on Instagram, raking up thousands of views at times. Mark actually followed his page and spent embarrassingly too much time rewatching his videos whenever he was free, because not only Donghyuck was an amazing dancer, he was also hot.or Mark meet Donghyuck, his Instagram crush, and flirt with him by being nice
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Answer Me 2018 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893523
Kudos: 136





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this one work as a stand alone story and I intended it as one. You really don't have to read the 30k Noren angsty fest I wrote to read this lol. This is pretty much just a short fluff of Markhyuck.
> 
> Anyway, obviously the title came from WayV's song. Enjoy!

Mark smiled as he held Suhyun’s hand and bowed to the patrons of the bar. He felt good about their performance tonight and he latched on to the confidence boost, packing his guitar. He looked around the bar and spotted Jeno and his friends sitting at one of the tables.

“You’re going to say hi?” Suhyun asked.

“Yeah.” Mark reached for his half empty bottle of beer and stepped down from the stage.

“Your crush is here,” Suhyun teased, grinning.

“Shut up,” Mark rolled his eyes.

“You go ahead, I’m going to the toilet first,” Suhyun patted his shoulder before leaving him. Mark checked himself out on the many mirrors decorating the bar wall. He looked good, he convinced himself before walking up to Jeno’s table.

“Jeno-yah,” Mark poked Jeno’s shoulders.

“Oh hyung…” Jeno turned to face him and grinned. “Great set tonight.”

Mark scoffed humbly and scanned the new faces at the table as Jeno introduced them. Jeno’s childhood friends that he had heard so much about. All four faces were already familiar to Mark, although Mark would never admit how—yes, okay, he stalked all of their instagram pages before. 

The only girl with short bob hair smiled politely at him was Baek Minha. The boy with black hair and no-nonsense glasses was Na Jaemin, the medical student. 

Mark’s eyes stopped at the boy next to him, with sun-kissed skin and long auburn hair. Lee Donghyuck, the dancer. The one who had a significant presence in the social media, who posted his idol dance covers on Instagram, raking up thousands of views at times. Mark actually followed his page and spent embarrassingly too much time rewatching his videos whenever he was free, because not only Donghyuck was an amazing dancer, he was also _hot._

In person, Donghyuck was even prettier, if that was possible. All of Jeno’s friends were unfairly attractive, but this one made him take a second look. The boy in question looked at him with cocky eyes and chin tilted up, as if challenging him, for what Mark didn’t know. For a second, Mark was scared Donghyuck somehow knew he visited his Instagram page regularly, but he convinced himself it wasn’t possible. 

“This is Huang Renjun.”

Mark had to force himself to avert his gaze. The last boy’s face was even more familiar because they actually met before. He put the two and two together as he figured out that Chenle’s Renjun was the same guy as Jeno’s Renjun.

“Oh so you’re Jeno’s Renjun. Of course! We met before, right?” Mark smiled knowingly, squeezing Renjun’s hand a little too hard when they shook hands. 

“You did?” Jeno’s eyes widened.

“He’s Chenle’s roommate,” Mark said matter-of-factly. The clear hurt in Jeno’s eyes made him regret saying that so offhandedly. To distract himself from whatever was going on between Jeno and Renjun, he looked around the room and spotted Suhyun emerging from the bathroom.

“Suhyun-ah!” Mark raised his hand. Suhyun smiled and waved to acknowledge him. She crossed the room and settled beside Jeno.

“Guys, this is my girlfriend,” Jeno wrapped his arm around her waist.

Mark watched their reaction as it played out in front of him like a movie. Minha and Jaemin smiled enthusiastically and reached out to shake Suhyun’s hand, while Renjun stiffened and looked down to hide his expression. Donghyuck turned his head to him, obviously looked concerned. 

It only lasted for a few seconds before Renjun smiled as he told Suhyun his name, no trace of sadness left. So Renjun was still hung up on Jeno, Mark mused to himself.

Mark knew all about their disaster hookup last winter and how Renjun rejected Jeno, because Jeno wallowed over it for more than a month. Jeno only started to get better after he started dating Suhyun. But, Renjun was not over Jeno at all, as it turned out.

What is this, a television drama? Mark almost chuckled by the thought. 

Mark must’ve stared at Renjun too long, because Donghyuck raised his eyebrows at him when their eyes met. Mark looked away immediately, embarrassed. The drama unfolded right before his eyes made him almost forget about the fact that his Instagram crush was sitting right in front of him.

“Hyung, sit down,” Jeno said when he noticed Mark was still standing. Mark wordlessly put down his guitar and sat down beside Renjun, acting as a barrier between him and Jeno.

Mark finished his beer while he listened to Jaemin and Minha interrogating Suhyun and Jeno about their relationship. Donghyuck didn’t say anything, only throwing a couple of worried glances at Renjun the whole time.

“I always told Chenle to bring you if you want to hang out, but you never came,” Mark said in a low voice to Renjun.

“Ah, yes…” Renjun snapped out of his daze, nodded curtly. “I’m just busy with my study.”

“Jeno wasn’t that busy when he was in his first year,” Mark said, almost teasingly. A faint blush appeared on Renjun’s cheeks at his words, knowing Mark didn’t buy his bullshit.

“You won’t run into him. He rarely shows up nowadays,” Mark told him quietly. 

“Okay…” Renjun finally nodded. He looked weak and a little broken, Mark’s heart ached a little. Even though Mark only ever talked to him once before this, somehow he felt protective of Renjun. Maybe because he knew his and Jeno’s long history together and that night Jeno was the one who had someone else in his arms.

“Do you want to get a drink?” Mark asked, turning his head toward the bar. _I’ll help you get away if you want._

“Yeah,” Renjun nodded, smiling gratefully.

“I’ll go with you,” Donghyuck suddenly chimed in. Mark threw a glance at him surprised.

“Can you get me beer?” Jaemin asked. Donghyuck nodded impatiently.

“Anyone else?” Mark asked.

“I’ll get beer too,” Suhyun said. The three of them left the table. Renjun strayed away, mumbling something about the bathroom. Mark was about to go after him, but Donghyuck literally pulled his jacket to stop him.

“What are you doing?” Mark raised his eyebrows, shocked.

“What the hell do you want from Renjun?” Donghyuck asked, no, demanded as he crossed his arms.

“What?” Mark did not see that coming. He thought Mark was flirting with Renjun?

“He’s a little fragile right now, so I appreciate it if you don’t try anything creepy with him,” Donghyuck tilted his head slightly upward when he said it, making everything he said sound offensive. 

“Listen, Donghyuck-ssi,” Mark sighed exasperatedly. “I’ve known Jeno for a year now. He told me what happened between him and Renjun, so I appreciate it if you don’t come to your own conclusion.”

“Oh….” Donghyuck had the decency to look embarrassed at least.

“Also I live upstairs from Renjun and I’m friends with his roommate. I’d like to be Renjun’s friend too if he let me. He’s been avoiding me because of Jeno,” Mark explained patiently. “I only told him it doesn’t have to be that way.”

“Okay, sorry then,” Donghyuck shrugged.

“Sure,” Mark rolled his eyes. 

What the hell was his problem? He was so rude and even his apology sounded insincere. Jeno was so nice, how come his friend was such an asshole, Mark wondered to himself. He better got their drinks soon and distanced himself from this guy. He raised his hand to get the bartender’s attention.

“Two glasses of beer, a shot of tequila,” Mark told the bartender.

“Make it three,” Donghyuck chimed in beside him.

Renjun got back from the bathroom and joined them at the bar. Donghyuck cooed over his friend and circled his arms around him. All his arrogant attitude disappeared without a trace. He actually looked cute when he wasn’t scowling, but Mark already knew that even before they met.

“So, what kind of name is Lee Ma-keu?” Donghyuck asked, enunciating every syllable in his name exaggeratedly. Mark couldn’t help snorting. He used to be offended by that kind of question when he just arrived in Seoul, but he knew now that most of them didn’t come with malice.

“It’s Mark, actually,” he said in English, rolling the r brazenly. “I’m from Canada.”

“Well, I’m from Ssangmundong,” Donghyuck declared, as if trying to one upped him. When Renjun bursted out laughing, Mark only realized the guy was joking.

“I’m from Jilin,” Renjun exclaimed to no one. Maybe that was his hometown in China.

“So Mark is like… your real name?” Donghyuck kept prodding.

“It’s my legal name, yes, if that’s what you’re asking,” Mark nodded, unsure if Donghyuck was being serious or he was just messing around with him.

“Do you have Korean name?”

“Yeah, it’s Minhyung.”

“Can I call you Minhyung?”

Mark hesitated for a second. Only his family called him Minhyung, actually. His friends in Yonsei knew his Korean name but no one used it, since Mark was easier for everyone. But Mark was too polite to say no, so he just swallowed his reluctance and nodded.

“Minhyung hyung is redundant, so just Minhyung’s fine right?” Donghyuck smirked. Now Mark started to get the telltale of his antic. But Mark didn’t really care about the social hierarchy in Korea so the jokes on him, actually.

“Sure,” he shrugged nonchalantly. Donghyuck was taken aback and Mark relished on the small victory.

“Here are your drinks, guys.” The bartender gave them their glasses. The three of them pulled out their wallet and paid their share. They took the shots right then and there. Mark started drinking even before performing, so the added alcohol in his blood made him tipsy already. Donghyuck took the other glasses and they returned to their table.

“So what major are you in, Minghyung-ah?” Donghyuck asked, smiling sweetly with his hand holding up his chin. It was weirdly intimate but Mark couldn’t say he hated it. Maybe if he was sober he would feel awkward about it, but he wasn’t sober.

“Yah, he’s a year older, call him hyung,” Jeno chided gently.

“Minhyung didn’t mind, did he?” Donghyuck asked in a low voice, eyes fluttered prettily. He leaned forward as he said it and their knees brushed together. He didn’t make any effort to pull away.

“Yeah,” Mark croaked, suddenly his throat felt dry. Jeno scoffed but dropped the topic.

“So? Your major?” Donghyuck asked again.

“Music composition. You?” Even though Mark already knew the answer.

“Contemporary dance,” Donghyuck grinned. “Do you have any original music posted anywhere?”

“Yeah, on my Instagram,” Mark nodded.

“What’s your handle?” Donghyuck pulled out his phone and looked up his page after Mark told him. Mark got the notification that Donghyuck followed him a few seconds later.

“Are you not going to follow me back?” Donghyuck raised his eyebrows.

“I already followed you,” Mark admitted with dread.

“Oh…” Donghyuck smirked with a smug look on his face. Mark wanted to dig the ground below him and bury himself there.

“So, hypothetically if I need some original music for my dance, I can hit you up?” Donghyuck asked.

“For free? Nah…” Mark waved his hand dismissively. He had to retain his dignity somehow. Donghyuck’s eyes glinted dangerously, as if accepting the challenge Mark didn’t even realize he presented.

“What do you want as a payment, then?”

The way he said so suggestively made Mark’s cheeks heat up against his will. No, Mark sent that thought away. He was probably just projecting what he wanted to see.

“What do you think, Renjun-ah?” Mark looked to his right, to Renjun who hadn’t said a thing since they went back to their table.

“Tell him to dance for you,” Renjun said.

“That’s actually a good idea,” Mark grinned, thinking on the line of making him dance in public and humiliate him in the process, but the look on Donghyuck's face told Mark he had a different plan.

“I can dance for you right now,” he crooned and Mark shuddered slightly.

When Donghyuck reached for his hand and led him to the dance floor, Mark couldn’t help feeling like a puppet being played around by the reckless puppeteer in the form of Lee Donghyuck. It didn’t help that it was so dark there and they were hidden by the dozens of intoxicated bodies moving around them. Mark felt all his good sense slowly leave his mind.

It started lightly. Donghyuck couldn’t help showing off with some fancy ass moves, while Mark mostly just watched, somewhat moving his body to the beat. But then the song changed to one of Dean’s slower and sexier tunes.

That was when Donghyuck stepped closer into his space, dangerously close and Mark naturally put his hands on his waist. Donghyuck swayed his hips sensually, arms around his neck. He didn’t really grind on him, but the suggestion was there and Mark had to bite down his groan at the thought.

They were pretty much around the same height, so their bodies fit together perfectly. Hips on hips, cheek to cheek. Donghyuck's mouth hovered over his ear as he murmured, “Is this enough? Do you want more?”

Mark paused for a second and looked around. No one paid them any attention, but he was still anxious nonetheless. He had never been intimate with a guy in public before, even just the thought terrified him already. He might have been okay to keep doing this in a gay friendly bar, but not here, not so close to the campus.

“I think we should stop,” Mark suggested apprehensively.

Donghyuck turned to look at him, shocked and maybe a little hurt. Mark thought he should explain himself in a better place, so he circled his arm around his shoulder and guided him back to their table.

“Thank you for the dance,” Mark cautioned as a peace offering. “You can hit me up if you need some music.”

“I was just joking,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Well, I’m not,” Mark shrugged.

They got to their table and Renjun looked visibly relieved to see them. Mark suddenly felt bad for leaving him to face Jeno and Suhyun alone.

“Want some beer?” Renjun offered after seeing their flushed faces. Mark shook his head, more alcohol was not a good idea, but Donghyuck took the glass.

“We’re leaving soon, do you want to leave with us or do you want to stay?” Jeno asked Mark. He threw a glance at Donghyuck who was purposefully avoiding his eyes.

“I’ll stay,” Mark said. He pretended he didn’t see Donghyuck smile into his drink.

Jeno and Suhyun left together. Jaemin and Minha followed not much later because they had to go back to Ssangmundong. They looked at Donghyuck, expected him to leave with them, but he shook his head instead. So the two of them said goodbye and went home together.

“I think I’ll go home too,” Renjun announced. He and Donghyuck had a whole dialogue with just exchanged glances. Mark busied himself with his phone to give them space.

“Bye, hyung. I’ll see you at the dorm,” Renjun finally said. Mark nodded and smiled.

“Well?” Mark asked tentatively after Renjun left. “Do you still want to drink?”

“Not really,” Donghyuck murmured.

“Do you want to get something to eat?” Mark suggested. He was kinda hungry after all the drinking and dancing.

“Sure,” Donghyuck nodded.

“Should we get out then?” 

They walked out of the bar. The street was filled with fellow college kids having too much fun on the weekend. A particular rowdy group headed toward them and Mark pulled Donghyuck closer by the waist to avoid them.

The younger boy stiffened under his touch, so Mark let him go quickly, muttering apology. Donghyuck hurriedly shook his head and said it was fine.

“What do you want to eat?” Mark averted their attention so it didn’t get even more awkward between them. 

“Any kimchi stew place?” Donghyuck asked hopefully.

“Yeah, I know one,” Mark nodded. He led the way immediately while trying to make an easy conversation on the way. Donghyuck wasn’t as loud and confident now, after all his friends left, but he answered Mark’s questions about how he got into dancing easily.

Donghyuck danced since childhood. He took ballet and modern dance lessons all his life. His parents had hoped he grew out of it eventually, but the older he got the more determined he was that this was his dream. So he stubbornly pulled through and got into KNUA without an obstacle.

They arrived at the place. It wasn’t so much of a restaurant, more like a cafeteria, open 24 hours on the weekend to cater for the drunks and hangovers. The place was nothing fancy but the food was amazing, especially the stews.

Mark sent Donghyuck to sit down and reserved a table for them, because the place was almost full even though it was almost midnight. He ordered for them and silently paid for their meals before settling down in front of Donghyuck.

They picked up their conversation about university and Mark offered him the story of how he ended up going to a university here. He wanted to get away from his family and he got a full scholarship here so he chose Yonsei, even though he got into a respectable university in his hometown.

“Canada is a big country, why didn’t you apply to other universities that are far from Vancouver?” Donghyuck challenged.

“I’m not fond of the student debts, I guess,” Mark shrugged, as simple as that. “Also, the music industry in Korea is definitely much more interesting than in Canada.”

“Yeah, but it’s way too saturated,” Donghyuck said thoughtfully.

“True,” Mark nodded. “But, I’m flexible, you know? I don’t really have to perform. I don’t mind working behind the scene.”

“Yeah, but then you have to coddle newbie idols and the likes,” Donghyuck scoffed jokingly.

“That’s not a problem for me,” Mark shrugged. The staff called out their number and Mark stood up to fetch their food. Donghyuck smiled gratefully and they started digging in without a word. The way Donghyuck groaned as he slurped the stew was borderline obscene, but the food here was that good.

“Good?” Mark grinned.

“Great,” Donghyuck nodded right away.

Mark couldn’t help watching Donghyuck inhaling his food. All his cockiness was gone, replaced by childlike enthusiasm in front of a bowl of truly good food. He almost looked like a different person from the one dancing all over him back at the bar.

“What?” Donghyuck scoffed. Mark chuckled and stirred his spoon in his stew absentmindedly.

“No, you eat well, you make the food look even better,” Mark said softly. He was surprised when Donghyuck’s cheeks blushed and he looked down sheepishly. The guy was unfazed when he was shaking his ass in front of Mark, but this offhanded compliment made him flustered?

“So I take it, you want to perform?” Mark changed the topic awkwardly.

“Minhyung-ah, I majored in Dance Performance, of course I want to perform,” Donghyuck snorted, although with no malice.

“How many performances do you usually do each semester?”

“At least once.”

“Are any of them open to the public?”

“They all are,” Donghyuck grinned. “What? Do you want to watch?”

“I’d love to,” Mark affirmed casually. Donghyuck raised his eyebrows, surprised.

“You promise a lot to a guy you just met,” Donghyuck pointed out nonchalantly.

“I fully intend to keep them though,” Mark insisted, biting back the smile that was threatening to surface. When Donghyuck didn’t say anything, he added, “I mean, if you let me, of course.”

Donghyuck stared at him intently like he was judging his sincerity. Mark didn’t break eye contact, mostly because he didn’t want Donghyuck to think he was lying.

“Are you just being nice because I’m Jeno’s friend?” Donghyuck asked with narrow eyes.

“I’m always nice,” Mark shrugged, without even a hint of irony. It was just a fact, because that was the way he was raised by his parents.

“Is that why you told me we should stop at the bar?” Donghyuck blurted out, seemingly surprised even himself. He averted his gaze right away when Mark tried to look him in the eyes.

“Yeah, because it wasn’t a safe space, Donghyuck-ah. We don’t know what would happen or how other people would react if they saw two guys getting it on right in the middle of the bar,” Mark explained patiently. He owed it to Donghyuck anyway.

“Oh, right…” Donghyuck’s eyes widened with realization.

“I was just being careful, I’m sorry if I made you feel bad,” Mark hurriedly apologized.

“No, no, I get it…” Donghyuck chuckled nervously. “I was too drunk and I overdid it.”

Their eyes locked together and there was something in the younger boy's eyes that made Mark want to give him a hug. Maybe because the world wasn’t kinder to them. Maybe because they couldn’t be as free as they wanted to, as they deserved to.

“It must’ve been better in Canada, right?” Donghyuck asked.

“Yeah, it is,” Mark nodded. Although Mark didn’t feel free back in Vancouver, with his parents watching his every move, with the tight knit of the Korean community around him.

“You should’ve gone to school in the US or Europe, not Korea,” Donghyuck scoffed.

“I wouldn’t meet you then,” Mark grinned, knowing full well he was being really corny. Donghyuck sighed exaggeratedly but the faint pink on his cheeks told Mark otherwise.

Their bowls were empty soon enough and Donghyuck thanked him for the meal. Mark just realized the younger boy totally expected him to pay, because he was older. Donghyuck wouldn’t call him hyung, but had no problem making him pay. This guy, really.

“What time is it?” Donghyuck asked as they walked outside.

“Almost two. Why?” Mark answered after checking his phone.

“The last train already left.” Donghyuck stated to no one. Mark looked at him, almost incredulously, but mostly amused by his completely obvious intention.

“Do you want to go back to mine?” Mark asked, because he knew that was what Donghyuck wanted him to ask.

“Don’t you have a roommate?” Donghyuck asked coyly.

“Yeah, but he’s been sleeping at his studio for a week straight,” Mark shrugged.

“Okay, then,” Donghyuck nodded casually, as if Mark was insisting. Mark let him have it and led the way back to his dorm. They walked side by side, too close for friends, not close enough for lovers. Their fingers brushed a couple of times, but Mark made no effort to clasp their hands together.

“Does Renjun live here as well?” Donghyuck asked as they stepped into the building.

“Yeah, his room is on the 3rd floor.”

Mark tapped his card at the turnstile gate and took Donghyuck’s hand in an effort to make him follow quickly. No one was around so he didn’t let go while they waited for the lift. He could see Donghyuck stole a glance at him in the reflection on the glass door. He smiled to himself.

As he expected, his room was dark and empty when they arrived. Ten was probably still holed up in the Architecture building, finishing his final project.

Donghyuck hovered at the door threshold, unsure what to do as Mark took off his shoes and walked straight to his wardrobe. He pulled out a fresh towel, t-shirt and sweatpants before giving them to Donghyuck.

“Close the door,” Mark chuckled. “You can wash up first.”

“Thanks.” Donghyuck closed the door, put down his bag and entered the bathroom. Mark changed his clothes quickly and opened his laptop to do finishing touch on his assignment.

Mark was startled when Donghyuck poked his shoulder, not realizing he was finished. His hair was damp, framing his beautiful face. He smelled like Mark’s lemongrass scented soap and he was wearing his clothes too. 

“Where should I sleep?” Donghyuck asked.

“That’s my bed,” Mark pointed at his bed at the right side.

“Do you want me to sleep with you?” Donghyuck raised his eyebrows in fake disbelief.

“Um…” Mark gulped down nervously. “If you want to?”

A heavy pause. Mark pushed down the urge to jump him right then and there.

“You should take a shower first,” Donghyuck suggested instead of answering.

“Right,” Mark nodded and saved his files in his laptop before entering the bathroom. He took a shower as fast as he could in his hurry to join Donghyuck on his bed. When he got out, the younger boy was lying down on his bed, playing with his phone. The sight looked achingly domestic and Mark wanted nothing more to snuggle up to him and kissed him silly.

“Will you turn off the light?” Donghyuck asked, putting down his phone and looked up at Mark with sultry eyes. Mark did so and sat down at the edge of the bed, unsure where to start.

Even with only the faint glow from the streetlight outside, Donghyuck still looked breathtaking. Mark reached his hand out and asked for permission before he could touch Donghyuck’s cheek. Donghyuck nodded silently, his eyes fluttered closed as Mark’s fingers stroked the soft skin on his cheek.

“Your hand is so rough,” Donghyuck murmured.

“Yeah, because of the guitar playing, sorry,” Mark said.

“It’s okay, I like it.” Donghyuck looked at him dead in the eyes as he said it. Mark felt a shiver down his spine.

“Can I kiss you?” Mark asked.

“You don’t have to ask each time,” Donghyuck pouted. He took both of Mark’s arms and pulled him down to the bed. Mark almost whimpered from the surprise, but he managed to stop himself.

“Kiss me,” Donghyuck demanded and Mark did. He sighed into his mouth as their lips met, nipped into each other languidly. He tasted just like the lime toothpaste Mark shared with Ten and it was so weird because Mark never reached this kind of intimacy with anyone before.

Now, Mark wasn’t a prude. He had fun with boys and girls alike, especially now that he was free from his restrictive parents, but no one ever made past the few hours of fooling around. Mark never invited someone to stay over and no one wanted to anyway. The fact that Donghyuck trusted him enough to do all that within the first night they knew each other filled up his stomach with something unfamiliar, beyond lust or other primal needs.

“Wait, are you, are you sure?” Mark suddenly felt the need to ask.

“What do you mean?” Donghyuck tried to pull Mark closer one more time.

“We don’t have to do this to spend time together,” Mark looked at Donghyuck’s eyes to make his point.

“But I want to,” Donghyuck’s voice was higher in tone, almost whining. When Mark didn’t budge, his eyes narrowed with warning, “Lee Minhyung, if you don’t fuck me right now, I—”

Mark climbed onto the bed and straddled him, before leaning closer for another kiss to shut him up. He tried to hold himself up with his elbow but Donghyuck bucked up his hips for friction and Mark let all his weight pressed down against Donghyuck’s body. The mood shifted instantly, the kiss got dirtier, the roll of their hips got more desperate. Donghyuck’s moan filled the room and Mark had to put his palm over his mouth to shut him up.

“The walls are thin here, you can’t be too loud,” Mark warned breathlessly. Donghyuck chuckled and used the pause to take off his shirt. His eyes were dark as he tugged at the hem of Mark’s shirt.

“Take this off,” he ordered. Mark obliged without a word. When Donghyuck pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him, Mark sighed and melted under his touch rather too easily.

***

Mark slumped on the bed after he finished cleaning up the mess they made while Donghyuck stayed on the bed, too tired to move. Donghyuck curled up to him, covering their bodies with the blanket.

“Thank you,” Donghyuck murmured and leaned closer for a gentle kiss. It felt like an afterthought, because it wasn’t charged with needs and it won’t lead to anything. But maybe that was why Mark felt a little tipped over the edge when Donghyuck pulled away. He couldn’t help chasing after Donghyuck’s soft lips almost petulantly.

“I’m spent, I already came twice,” Donghyuck said, thinking Mark wanted another round.

“No…” Mark snorted. “I just want to kiss you, is that not okay?”

“It’s okay…” Donghyuck sighed as Mark latched their lips together, his fingers caressed on his nape. It was sweet and tender, but somehow took Mark’s breath away nonetheless. He laid his eyes on Donghyuck, feeling the squeeze on his heart as their eyes met.

He thought about the countless videos of him, dancing his heart out, how he stared at the camera with the same challenging look he gave Mark when Jeno introduced them earlier in the night. That look was replaced with a sense of openness and trust. Mark couldn’t help hoping that whatever he was feeling was mutual, that it was more than a fleeting affair before they became strangers again.

“You’re not going to disappear on me after this, right?” Mark asked, didn’t even care if he sounded needy.

“Do you not want me too?” Donghyuck threw the question back, raising his eyebrows.

“I offered my music for free to you, doesn’t that already tell you what I want?” Mark smiled earnestly.

“Can we stop conversing in questions?” Donghyuck frowned.

Mark laughed, stroking the constellation marks adoring his face and pressed his lips on each one, on his cheeks, jaw, neck. He could feel the throbbing pulse of Donghyuck with each kiss, just as anxious.

“I’m saying I want to see you again,” Mark murmured onto his skin. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s…. It’s okay…” Donghyuck stammered.

“Okay.” Mark hummed and buried his face on Donghyuck’s neck, inhaling his scent. He reached for the other’s hand, interlacing their fingers tightly.

“Okay.”

***


End file.
